


Clumsy

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, Schmoop, birthday fic, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Dean's birthday, Cas decides to make him breakfast. It doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

 To be fair, he'd considered this possibility. Becoming human, giving up his grace – it was something he'd thought of many times. Mind you, when he'd imagined it it had always been done of his own free will, after the war was over and Hell was closed, when the load on hunters had been lessened significantly; but he'd still considered it.

(Secretly he hoped becoming human might encourage Dean to reciprocate his feelings, but he took care to never speak that aloud – not even to himself.)

But he was quickly learning there were a lot of things he hadn't considered. Things that were part of his grace that were so natural he'd taken them for granted. Things he'd never expected to need to think about. Things like physical grace, and agility; things he'd always just assumed were normal. Until he became human and suddenly these were things he had to work for.

It was Dean's birthday and Cas had decided to make him breakfast. Eggs scrambled with cheese, bacon piled high, and toast coated liberally with butter. He arranged the food carefully on the plate, adding a few orange slices the way he'd seen on TV even though he knew Dean wouldn't eat them. Picking up the plate and then the steaming mug of black coffee he'd poured, he walked out to the table where Dean sat. He set down the mug carefully and smiled at Dean as the other man grinned up at him, trying to peer at the contents of the plate.

“Be patient, Dean,” Cas said chidingly. He leaned forward to set down the plate at the same moment Dean reached forward to grab the mug. As an angel, he'd have been able to stop his hand in time, but now that he was human -

CRASH.

Their hands collided, spilling hot coffee over Dean's fist and the plate clattering to the table, the breakfast Cas had worked so hard to prepare falling into Dean's lap. Cas' eyes widened in surprise as Dean picked up a napkin, quickly wiping the liquid from his hand before it burned him.

“I...I'm so sorry, Dean...your birthday breakfast...” Cas stammered in a whisper, trying to keep his eyes from filling with tears and failing miserably.

“Cas, it's okay,” Dean said. Cas couldn't speak again and simply shook his head miserably. Dean nodded. “It really is, man, don't worry about it. I shoud've waited to grab the coffee.”

“No, it was my fault,” Castiel said softly. Dean looked at him for a minute, concern on his face. He stood up, ignoring the food that fell from his lap to the floor, manoeuvred his head until his eyes met Castiel's downcast ones, using their joined gaze to bring the other man's head up.

“Hey, it's okay. Thanks for making me breakfast.” Castiel didn't respond, his eyes dropping again.

“Castiel,” Dean said. Cas' eyes shot up at Dean's unusual use of his full name. As soon as their eyes connected, Dean leaned forward and kissed him softly, briefly.

“Thank you.”

Castiel stared at him, a small smile coming to his lips, his stomach flipping in another unexpected (though much less unwelcome) human happenstance.  


End file.
